


Ocho espinas

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Community: una_frase, Gen, Jossed, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocho frases sobre el segundo duelo entre Yuusei y Aki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocho espinas

#1. Sumar  
Había dudado, sí, y aun temía lo que podría pasar cuando Kiryuu reapareciese, pero por ahora Yuusei estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para ayudar a Izayoi y crear un lazo con ella, pero no porque creyese que era su deber como Signer hacer que todos los que poseían la marca del dragón se uniesen.

#2. Restar  
Yuusei entendía que sólo aceptar el dolor de Izayoi, recibiendo cada uno de sus ataques, no bastaría para que el dolor de Izayoi disminuyese, mucho menos para que ella entendiese que aunque nadie consiguiese remplazar a Divine en su vida aun podía seguir adelante y crear nuevos lazos.

#3. Multiplicar  
Aki no entendía: ¿cómo era que Yuusei se mantenía firme y continuase insistiéndole, sin importar lo mucho que ella multiplicase el ataque de su dragón, aumentando así también el daño que le podría causar a él?

#4. Dividir  
Aun cuando Izayoi había disfrutado la destrucción en el pasado, para Yuusei era obvio que ya no lo hacía y que cada vez que sonreía e intentaba dañarlo sólo se estaba lastimando más así misma; eso sólo le daba más razones para no rendirse.

#5. Regresión  
Ver a su padre sólo empeoraba las cosas, le causaba más odio, más rabia, más deseo de destruir todo y quitarles "su lugar" tal como ellos le habían quitado el suyo, y el que Yuusei se interpusiese y hablase de compañeros y lazos solamente conseguía hacerla sentir peor, más sola, más triste, más dolida...

#6. Igual  
Aki siempre había creído que todos los que tenían esa marca maldita sufrían tal como ella lo había hecho, pero viendo a todos los que apoyaban a Yuusei era obvio que se había equivocado.

#7. Fracción  
A su alrededor no habían más que trozos de vidrios y otros objetos rotos durante el duelo, por eso lo primero que Yuusei hizo fue acercarse a Izayoi, queriendo confirmar como se encontraba y tratar inmediatamente cualquier herida ocasionada por la destrucción causada por el poder de la chica.

#8. Gráfico  
En el momento en que la imagen de su Dragón desapareció, Aki se dejó caer al suelo e ignorando que Yuusei y los demás aun estaba allí, observándola, lloró; por Divine y por ella misma, por su pasado y por su futuro.


End file.
